Endless Kaiba
by KaibaGirl007
Summary: Everybody has their fare share of hardship, but Kaiba is having his last. CURRENTLY ABANDONED DUE TO LITTLE/NO INTEREST FROM READERS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**  
I do not own any rights to Yugioh, The Sandman, or any other pop culture references that may appear in this story.

**Prologue**

Kaiba Corp hadn't been doing very well over the past couple of years as Kaiba found himself constantly out done by other competitive companies. Every time that he released a new product it was always made to look like the last generation technology as his competitors would always go one step further with theirs and gain the advantage with the consumers. As a result his shares were now the lowest that they had ever been in the company's history including the time when it had once belonged to his step-father, Gozaburo Kaiba.

He had always been use to working harder than he was required to, thanks to Gozaburo's vigorous upbringing. But just lately he was running himself so far down that it sometimes took him days to recover the strength to carry on. As a way of helping him through the hard times he had turned to drinking which seemed to help for a little while but did nothing more than make him vomit and cause nasty hangovers the next day.

Mokuba had become worried about his brother's drinking problem and insisted that he seek help. Like always, Kaiba had refused and told Mokuba that he was worrying about nothing as he would be okay.

But right now he wasn't okay. Kaiba sat slumped in his chair behind his desk in his office. He had downed the contents of several large whisky bottles and had passed out. At least in this state he didn't have to worry about anymore problems that were to face him. Well not until he awoke anyhow, and had to listen to his younger brother preach on at him about those 'all important family values'. Not even the thought of Mokuba was enough to pull him back from his pit of despair.

Concerned about the amount of time that his brother now spent locked away in his office with what seemed like a never ending supply of alcohol, Mokuba was determined to take Kaiba home and again explain to him that the company wasn't everything as they still had each other. He wasn't expecting the scene that met him as he entered his brother's office.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kaiba opened his eyes to find himself in a strange place unlike any that he had ever seen before. The last thing he knew, he had been in his office drinking away his problems and had no idea how he could have made it to where he was now. His surroundings were just made from different brightly coloured shapes and patterns that contrasted each other, while above him the sky was yellow with clouds that formed words as they floated by.

He sat up from were he lay on the purple grass and cursed himself for drinking too much. Or had he finally lost his mind from all the recent stress he was under? Either way he was convinced that he was dreaming and rubbed his eyes to wake himself up, before he spotted a girl stood before him who hadn't been there just a second ago.

"Seto Kaiba!" The girl squealed with joy. Her hair continued to change shape, length and colour as she stared at him, her eyes were mismatched, one blue and one green coloured.

"Who are you?" He growled whilst getting up on to his feet and brushed himself down. He didn't bother to ask how she knew his name as he was known by almost everyone lately thanks to the bad publicity that he had been receiving.

"That's a good question." The girl replied thinking to herself. "I didn't always use to be like this. I use to be Delight, but that was a long time ago. Now I'm Delirium, I think."

"You got that right." Kaiba mumbled.

Delirium looked at him blankly before she became excited again. "I've been waiting ages for you to come visit, since you're even more of a killjoy than what my brother use to be. But I knew you would because my fishies told me so."

"Fishies?" Kaiba said puzzled and annoyed at being called a killjoy, even though he knew he was. He watched as the girl pointed upwards and saw flickers of colour fly by above their heads. "Those are butterflies." he told her, but had to take a second look to make sure he was right, only to find that they were indeed fishes.

"Really!" Delirium exclaimed as she looked up once more with another blank expression on her face.

"Please don't confuse her anymore than she already is." Kaiba heard a voice come from below him and looked down to see that it was a dog who had spoken to him.

"Barnabas." Delirium bent down and hugged the dog tightly. "I'm not confused. I'm just in a phase were I mistake one thing for another without realising it."

"Yeah that would be confused." Kaiba spoke to the girl who he was convinced was retarded.

"Is not!" Delirium shouted at Kaiba as she released her grip on Barnabas and stared directly at him. "My sister, Death, explained it to me when my sister/brother said that I was 'mentally unbalanced'."

There was a moment of silence as the two stared at each other before Delirium realised just what had been said. "Oh wait, that's not very nice." Her long hair that was blowing pink in the non-existent breeze, then dropped and shortened as it slowly turned blue.

"You should know better than to listen to Desire." Barnabas said as he nuzzled his master's hand.

Grey, smoky, mist started to appear nearby them like an archway and Kaiba strained to see what laid beyond and away from this insane place that he had found himself in. Startled he jumped back as a fish rode a small bicycle past him in mid air. He had to leave this place before it sent him the same way as the retarded girl.

"Now look what you've done." Barnabas told the sad girl as he noticed the mist. "You've called upon your sister."

"Where does this lead to?" Kaiba found himself talking to the dog.

"Some place you don't want to go." Barnabas warned.

"But it leads away from this place?" He asked once more.

"Correct." the dog replied and Kaiba began to head for the archway. "You'll be much better off staying here!" he barked after him.

Ignoring what Barnabas had said, Kaiba entered the mist. "Yeah right." he laughed to himself. "As if I'm going to take advice from a dog." Behind him the mist faded leaving no trace of it in Delirium's realm.

"Where'd he go?" Delirium asked her dog as she looked around franticly. "He hasn't tried my ice cream yet."

"He's gone in to your sister's realm." Barnabas said. "To Despair."

Delirium looked shocked. "But I have chicken and telephone, and green mouse flavoured ice creams." she whined before pouting.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Kaiba walked through the musky mist he felt himself begin to turn cold from the stillness and quietness that surrounded him. He hadn't seen any signs of life so far since he entered the archway that brought him to this deserted place. Although he was use to being alone, like he had been throughout most of his life, he was now starting to feel depressed and had no hope of ever escaping the madness of the places that he had awoken to find himself in.

He continued to walk for what felt like an hour before he came across a shadowy figure in the mist. As he approached the figure there were many cries that could be heard as countless images appeared around him like windows looking out and in to other peoples unfortunate lives. A squeak came from underfoot as he trod on a rat that scurried away.

Finally Kaiba was close enough to make out the features of the person concealed within the mist. There stood a small large bodied woman with scruffy dark hair and skin that was pale and grey. Everything part of her body was exposed as she wore no clothes to hide the sagginess of her flesh. There were scars and wounds all over her body which she herself had inflicted.

"Welcome Seto." the woman spoke sadly and quietly. "I have watched you from my realm many times over the years, but not once did I think that you would actually end up here in my presence."

Revolted by the sight of the woman Kaiba had taken a couple of steps back so that the mist partly concealed her figure once more. He could still see her as she raised her hand and tore at her face with the hooked ring that she wore. "Who are you and what is this place?" he asked still feeling deprived of warmth.

"The answer to both of your questions is Despair." she replied in nothing more than a whisper, blood dripping down the side of her face. "No human has been able to reach me here in my realm since that of my beloved Edger."

Another taller figure appeared in the mist next to Despair. "Oh come now sister. I bring you this boy and all you can think about is Poe!" The newcomer laughed.

"Who are you?" Kaiba growled in anger from being spoken about like he was a present for the poor creature that he was starting to feel sorry for.

The taller figure stepped closer to Kaiba, causing him to feel strange. He wasn't sure if the person approaching him was male or female, but he felt an uncontrollable longing for them.

"I am Desire." s/he spoke as s/he ran her/his hand softly down the side of Kaiba's face. "Twin of Despair." s/he pointed to the smaller, repulsive woman.

Kaiba was having a hard time believing that the two could ever be related, let alone be twins. The coldness that he had felt only moments ago had vanished since Desire's presence by his side. "And you think that you brought me here?" he struggled to ask as Desire once again ran her/his hand down the other side of his face.

"Yes. I am the one who makes you want for everything that you have and have never had." Desire spoke slyly as s/he watched Kaiba hold back the urge's that he was struggling to control. "Everything from your Blue Eyes White Dragons, to your love of misery and the way that you're feeling right now."

"Whatever." Kaiba spoke with his eyes shut as he tired to block Desire from his mind. He was his own person. Nobody but himself could determine what he wanted or how he felt. There had to be some kind of trick being used against him right now, but what?

Desire laughed at Kaiba's response and poor attempt to resist her/him. "If you don't believe me I can make you long for that boy who you despise so much."

"Which one?" Kaiba tried at attempted to laugh but could only managed a smirk. "There are so many of them."

Desire snarled at the resistance that the human had towards her/him. Nobody was able to defy the powers that s/he possessed. Placing her/his hand on the human's face, s/he felt him tremble from the touch.

There was a tut-tut noise which made Desire release the emotional hold that s/he had over Kaiba, and back away in something close to fear. "I see that you're up to your tricks again sister/brother."

After regaining control of himself, once Desire released him, Kaiba opened his eyes to find another person had joined them. A Goth girl who wore a silver ankh around her neck. Behind her was a strange light that he thought he had seen once before but couldn't remember where.

"I'm sorry sister, but he doesn't belong here." the Goth spoke kindly to Despair, before she approached Kaiba. Leading him by the hand she took him too and through the light.


End file.
